


A Little Lace

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Invisibility, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Porn With Plot, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has started to wear Lacy panties and Balthazar just can't help himself. The best part; Dean can't see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) (over on dreamwith) [Card](http://theinsaneeraser.livejournal.com/64568.html), Square: crossdressing!

Balthazar had innocently been stalking the Winchesters, keeping an eye on them for Lucifer. Little did they know but the archangel was once again top-side, thanks to Dean’s little stunt with death. Balthazar had run into him a little while after that, and well, there was a lot of sex and manipulations through sex, but Balthazar was now team Satan. Not that he’d ever do anything to harm Cas, but from what he heard Cas was doing some stupid things and Lucifer agreed to deal with it in a way that wouldn’t involve Castiel tortured or dead.

So, here he was, floating between their beds as Sam typed away at his lap-top for their new hunt and Dean surfed porn. You could guess which one Balthazar was paying more attention too. As much as he hated the older Winchester, he had good taste, and by good taste Balthazar meant the gay porn he was secretly trying to conceal from Sam’s line of view.

Little did he know that his little brother was banging an archangel _and_ his best friend. Balthazar couldn’t help but grin because it really was right under his nose. Still, Balthazar floated closer, thankful for his concealed state as he did so, leaning in closer when the sight of something crimson and frilly caught his attention. He paused and scooted back down and with a tweak of his vision, he was now looking at Dean’s – unfortunately – pleasing round ass, which was clothed in a pair of crimson and lacy panties.

Balthazar’s finger’s twitched a little as he looked farther down, following the thing garment as it bulged against Dean’s ball, protruding just enough to be a tease.

He couldn’t help himself. He reached down and rubbed his palm against Dean’s jeans, leaning over to breath in his ear. He smirked when the Hunter yelped and looked around wildly for the source of the hand that was caressing his denim-clad asscheeks. Sam lifted his head, staring at Dean worriedly and Balthazar grinned, slipping his hand into Dean’s pants, trailing his fingers over the lace with a shuddering breath.

“Dean, are you okay? What is it?” Sam asked and moved to get up but Dean flailed his arms.

“No, dude, just no. I was on a porn site and this gay porn just popped u-” Dean trailed off when Balthazar gripped his painted and tugged them so they road up his ass-crack. “-p is all.” Sam raised an eyebrow but Dean turned back to stare at the computer screen, which reflected his flushed face and wide eyes.

Balthazar grinned and leaned down to lick at the back of his neck, tugging harder on the panties, causing a small noise to escape Dean’s mouth. He was trying to stay quiet, and Balthazar had to commend him on how well he was doing. But, that also meant he had to step it up a notch. So, with the snap of his finger’s and another adjustment in his sight, the panties were faded now, but he could still see them faintly, but he was not focusing on the vibrator he had snuck into Dean’s now lubbed-and prepped ass.

His eyes went even wider and he bit down on his arm, concealing a moan that Balthazar was able to make out. He grinned and turned it on low, watching Dean squirm against it as he cursed, pushing his ass into the air a little bit, the porn on his computer abandoned.

Balthazar mused as Dean continued to attempt to stay quiet and turned the vibrator up higher, watching Dean jerk back at that and let out a low whine, which he half choked on. Sam looked up at him again, brows furrowed, but Dean quickly spurted out something about water and wrong tube and raced off to the bathroom.

Balthazar followed him easily and once the door was shut he pushed him up against the sink, still invisible to the human and nipped his earlobe. Dean groaned and gripped the sink, tilting his head up to try and ask something, but Balthazar turned up the vibrator on high and all Dean could make was a whining-moan. He caught a look of his flushed face and lust-glazed eyes in the mirror and made another soft sound.

Balthazar licked his lips and removed Dean’s pants, causing Dean to jerk, but Balthazar’s pelvis and hard-on kept him pinned to the sink as he reached around and trailed a finger up his clothed cock. Dean opened his mouth again, panting heavily before closing it and nnging as Balthazar gripped him over the lace and started to stroke him fast.

Dean let out a guttural moan and bowed his head, thrusting into his hand as he pressed back against him, pushing his ass against Balthazar’s hard on. Balthazar bit back a moan and slipped his hand inside Dean’s panties, gripping Dean’s length completely and stroking it firmly. Dean let out a soft cry and gripped tighter at the sink as he attempted to keep quiet again, body shaking.

Balthazar could feel it, feel Dean’s orgasm building, and with a tight squeeze Dean came; hard. He bit onto his lip till it bled, forcing back the shout as he spilled warmth onto Balthazar’s hands before collapsing onto the sink, breath comming out in rushed puffs. Balthazar licked his lips and quickly positioned Dean on his knees so he could see the come against the lace, cock pressing against them. He licked his lips and removed his own pants.

“W-Who are you.” he groaned, pressing back against the vibrator inside him, which Balthazar hadn’t turned off yet. “This has got to be the weirdest drea-” Dean was cut off by Balthazar sliding his cock into his mouth.

Dean’s eyes went a little wide as he reached out blindly, grabbing his hips and looking up. They locked eyes; even though he was sure Dean couldn’t see him before he gripped Dean’s cheeks and started to fuck into his mouth. Dean gripped at his skin, digging nails in as Balthazar felt Dean hallow out his cheeks, sucking hard as Balthazar abused his mouth. He watches the red lips surrounding his swollen erection.

He moaned and thrusted faster, watching as Dean opened his throat to adjust to the deeper thrusts, thumbs rubbing circles in his hips, tongue lapping against the underside of his cock. He doubled over a little, nose against Dean’s hair as he took in the strong sent of motor oil and clean leather, and a soft cinnamon smell; his body wash. Balthazar chuckled a little and nuzzles his head, pulling Dean’s head closer to take him deeper and relishing in the soft choking sound he made as he fought to adjust.

It wasn’t long after that, that Balthazar was coming. He let out a loud moan and thrust in a few times, letting Dean milk him through it before pulling back, watching as Dean slumped against the sink, eyes half-linden with fatigue. Balthazar snapped, removing the vibrator from sight before leaning over to whisper in his ear, the words commanding.

“Wear these more often Dean Winchester, and maybe you’ll get to see me next time.” And then he was gone, leaving the stunned hunter on the bathroom floor.


End file.
